Battle of the Bionics
by soccermonkey413
Summary: When most boys and girls go head to head, it's a water balloon fight or something like that. When those boys and girls are bionic teenagers? Not so much. (Sorry for the terrible summary.) This short story is a semi-continuation/a part of my Subject G series.
1. Chapter 1

A Lab Rats Short Story

Battle of The Bionics

(This story is dedicated to/inspired by AllAmericanSlurp)

Chapter 1 (Bree's P.O.V.)

Bree and her stepbrother Leo watched the heated argument between Hazel and her older brother Adam with continuously growing amusement.

"Girls can do _anything_ boys can do, got that dipwad?" Hazel snapped angrily, hands balled into fists.

"No they can't. See, girls are more delicate, and should therefore leave saving the world-" Adam thumped himself on the chest here. "-To the men."

Hazel stared at him in what Bree interpreted as annoyance. "You sexist jerk," she said in disbelief. "I could easily run circles around you or any other boy on the planet in any fight."

"What's this I hear about being sexist?" called the second twin. Bree turned to see Genevieve walk into the lab, a disapproving eyebrow raised.

"Adam here was just making the most dimwitted observation ever made, on how boys can surpass girls in any thinkable challenge," said Hazel coldly.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" said Genevieve incredulously. "Let's get one thing straight Adam. Girls can do anything boys can do. And we can do it while wearing high heels," she added smugly.

"Actually, boys can do anything girls can do, and do it better," called out Leo, walking over to stand beside Adam and Bree bit back a laugh. He must truly have a death wish if he was going up against the twins, particularly Hazel.

"I beg your pardon?" snapped Hazel, venom dripping off of her every syllable.

"Hey now, don't get me wrong. You two absolutely _terrify_ me, but the L-ster needs to stick by my gender!" he said, grinning in a slightly idiotic way.

"Especially when his gender is superior in every way, especially the bionics of said gender," added Adam.

"Why you little-" began Hazel furiously as she lunged at them. She probably would've made it to if Genevieve hadn't grabbed her twin around the waist and held her back.

"Easy sis," Bree heard her say as Genevieve tried to soothe her sister's rage. "Just relax."

"I'll _relax_, when those two arrogant, fudge eaters stop being so sexist," Hazel snarled angrily as she tried to pry Genevieve's hands off of her waist.

Bree bit the inside of her cheek to hold in her giggles as an idea struck her. "Tell you what," she interrupted as she stepped in between the two groups, forcing both to look at her.

"What?" asked Genevieve, now slightly panting from the exertion of holding back her twin.

"How about I grab Chase and we set up a girls verses boys simulation battle to settle your little rivalry, and stop Hazel from ripping off your guys' heads," Bree responded while she jerked her head in Adam and Leo's direction. "Because as entertaining as that would be, it would take a while to clean up and I'm not fond of housework unless I'm getting paid."

"Sounds good to me," responded Genevieve, gasping as she tried to keep her sister from murdering the boys.

"Fine," muttered Hazel, halting in her struggle. Bree grinned as Genevieve released her death grip a tiny fraction, and then let her sister go altogether when she stayed still.

Quickly, Hazel socked Leo and Adam on the shoulder, before turning around and walking rigidly toward the door.

Genevieve exhaled loudly in relief, bending over as she tried to catch her breath. "Do you two feel suicidal or something? Why would you pick an argument with my sister?" she demanded in between gasps.

"We weren't picking an argument, we were stating facts," said Adam superiorly.

"OK, A): girls are not less than boys in any way, except stupidity. B): _You never ever, ever, ever, __**ever**_pick a fight with my sister unless you've written your will, know what you want your gravestone to say and have an already organized your funeral. Understand?" she asked coldly.

"Yes mother," smirked Leo.

Walking right up to him, Genevieve bent down so she was looking him right in the eye and said, slowly and carefully, "You do realize I can rip out your skull and use it as a soccer ball, understand?" Bree smirked at the expression of terror on her stepbrother's face before grabbing her phone to text Caitlin.

PAGE BREAK

"Come on Chase, Hazel's not going to let this rest," Bree coaxed, as she tried to convince her younger brother to participate in the simulation battle.

"No. I have more important things to do than-" he began, but Bree cut him off.

"Yeah, you're right. A fight with your girlfriend, lots of physical contact, sounds terrible," she teased, before turning as if to walk away.

"I'm in," Chase announced.

Bree hid a grin as she turned back to face him. "Awesome. Fight's in an hour, OK?"

"Yeah no problem," her brother replied, before turning back to his English project.

PAGE BREAK

"Since boys are stronger, we'll let all three of you fight at once," said Adam in a generous tone.

"What a gentleman," said Bree sarcastically.

"Ah, don't worry Bree. We'll go easy on you," said Adam teasingly as Leo got ready to start the simulation.

"I think you should be more concerned with yourself," retorted Hazel. "I didn't live and breathe nothing but training for fifteen years just to get beaten by a faulty prototype."

"Huh?" asked Adam in confusion.

"She's insulting you by saying that she's a better bionic since Douglas made you first and therefore got all the kinks worked out by the time he moved onto her and Genevieve," Chase explained.

"Rude!" said Adam, miming a hurtful expression.

Genevieve suddenly doubled over in laughter, absolutely cackling at the same time as Hazel burst into laughter. Bree and her brothers shared a look of confusion as the twins kept continued to dissolve into laughter.

When they finally got enough breath to explain, Leo impatiently asked for an explanation.

"Link," the twins answered in unison, before snapping on their simulation goggles.

Shaking their heads in disbelief, Adam, Bree and Chase put on their goggles as the six of them got into position in the simulation area.

"Everyone ready?" asked Leo as he got ready to fire up the 4D simulator.

"Ready!" they all answered.

"Is it too late to go to the bathroom?" Adam asked hopefully.

"_Yes_," responded Hazel indignantly.

"OK guys, I disabled the combat rebels so it's just the six of you, alright? And remember the bet: if the boys lose, Adam has to call Hazel 'Your Majesty' for a week, and if the girls lose, Hazel has to call Adam 'Your Majesty' for a day, and do his laundry for a week," Leo reminded them.

"Don't worry about it, cause we're not losing," said Hazel with certainty.

"Good luck," Chase called over to Genevieve.

She winked and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch and put in his pocket, causing her to laugh.

"Attention passengers, this is your flight attendant Leo Dooley speaking. If you will please turn to your right, you will see the ultimate battle of the bionics taking place, in an epic match up of girls' verses boys. And while I'm rooting for the boys, my money is on the girls, mainly because they terrify me. The simulation is starting in five… four… three… two… one… NOW!" Leo flipped the switch and the lights dimmed. The floors rose to form ledges and the walls jutted out to form cliff faces as the five of them were taken to a blown up nuclear powerplant for the battle.

"Remember the rules: since this setting has extras that could technically kill you, if you do something like fall into one of the puddles of radioactive waste, or if you get knocked unconscious by being pushed off of the cliff or something like that, you're out. First team to disqualify all members of the other team wins," announced the now invisible Leo.

"Got it," they all called.

"OK then. Ready. Set. Fight!"


	2. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

Book 3 Out Soon!/Time To Vote!

Hello always faithful readers!

So for battle of the bionics, depending on how long my chapter two turns out to be, it will either be the last chapter or I will make it a three chapter story, OK? Also, this will probably be the last short story I'm doing before book 3.

And you know what that means!

BOOK 3 IS COMING OUT SOON! YEA!

The title is either going to be Secrets Revealed or Genevieve Burning, but probably the second. I know the first one flows better, but I think the second title is more in tune with what the third book is going to be about. If you couldn't figure it out, then here's a mini-spoiler: Genevieve's pyrokinesis plays a HUGE roll.

Oh, and just one request.

I know I haven't asked you guys to do this before, but I really do like getting reviews so if you guys could maybe take ten seconds just to tell me if I did a good job with the chapter or not, I'd really appreciate it! You don't have to favorite or follow or anything (but that would also be appreciated! ;)) I'm just asking for a little review to say, "hey good job," or "update!" or constructive criticism, or something along those lines.

Thanks y'all!

-soccermonkey413


	3. Chapter 2

A Lab Rats Short Story

Battle of The Bionics

(This story is dedicated to/inspired by AllAmericanSlurp)

Chapter 2 (Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**IMPORTANT! VOTING FOR FAVE FEMALE OC ON LAB RATS AWARD SHOW IS NOW LIVE!**

**Hey guys! Yeah, you heard right. The voting for the category Genevieve was nominated for is now open for voting!**

**Vote for me please! (For more details, read the Chasing the Cure update or my previous update on this story. Bye!)**

"Ready. Set. Fight!" was called from the command station and Genevieve took a deep breath.

JUMP

Feeling the link, she reacted without thinking, her super speed engaged, and she sped up the wall, jumping off onto a ledge near the ceiling. Genevieve looked down just in time to catch the remnants of a laser fading as they zapped into the spot where she'd been standing barely a second ago. Undoubtedly Adam's heat vision.

"Hey sis!" called Hazel as she cartwheeled out of the way of a rock Chase had flung her way with molecular kinesis.

"What?" she yelled back.

"How about a little fighting fire with fire?" her twin requested.

Genevieve bit her lip in fear at the idea of using her pyrokinesis. But they didn't know she had trouble controlling it, and if Hazel was here then she could bring her down from if it became too much for her. Taking a deep breath, she focused her mind on the rock Adam's heat vision had struck. She had her mind carefully poke at it and mentally recoiled: it was still searing with heat.

Pulling it in, she changed it into flame and sent it out into a long, tall, narrow line of flame that divided the girls from the boys.

Jumping off the ledge, she landed with Bree and Hazel.

"The simulation is too compact," Bree said in frustration. "Except for Genevieve's molecular and pyrokinesis, our bionics are only good out in the open when we have room to maneuver. They can just keep hitting at us from a distance and sooner or later Chase is going to know how to hit Genevieve or me even _with_ our super speed."

A bit of Bree's frustration trickled over the empathy app and Genevieve flinched. Bree was mad alright.

Taking a quick breath, she saw Chase trying to form a force field over her wall of flame, and immediately replenished it, preventing him from covering it.

"That's not true," said Hazel slyly, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

Taking a deep breath, her twin closed her eyes and Genevieve grinned. She knew what was coming.

She got an immense feeling of satisfaction as Bree's mouth dropped open while her friend watched Hazel as her molecules changed their chemical makeup to reflect what was around them, rendering her virtually invisible.

"I can get behind them," seemed to come from thin air as Hazel spoke.

The wall of fire suddenly died as Chase contained it and Adam shot lasers at the now visible Hazel who jumped and stayed in the air. And kept staying there, MUCH longer than she should have.

"Since when can you levitate?" demanded Chase.

"Since my sister can effect gravity," Hazel answered, and leveled her feet at the boys as Genevieve decreased the amount of her bionics she was exerting on Hazel to send her twin flying downwards.

The boys dove out of the way and Hazel tucked the impact into a summersault.

A rock catapulted its way toward Genevieve and nearly crushed her in the head if she hadn't blurred out of the way a second before it hit her.

"Sorry G!" Chase yelled, a wicked grin on his face.

She smiled back sweetly before speeding over to nail him in the chest with a roundhouse. "The pleasure's all mine, trust me," Genevieve answered, and in a blink she was back at the other side of the room.

"Bree, help me distract them," she muttered.

Nodding, her friend took off and began sparring with Adam, strength versus speed.

Genevieve grinned, and took a deep breath as she extended her hands. Chase's mental ray of molecular kinesis shot towards her like a tidal wave, and Genevieve's ability met it head on and the two clashed together. Both of them stood locked like that as the seconds ticked by, Genevieve forcing herself to hold back and keep the battle in a tie while she waited for Hazel to make her move.

At that moment Adam was jerked back by an unseen force and tugged toward his younger brother as he screamed, "RUN! It's the carpet monster, come to punish me for walking on it with shoes on!"

While invisible, Hazel tossed him over to Chase and Genevieve dropped the gravity around them to nothing the instant they took a step, catapulting the two of them skywards until they hit the ceiling, before increasing it so that they were tugged down faster than sandbags and Genevieve inwardly winced as the two of them smashed into the ground.

Adam tried to push himself up, but instead dropped to the floor, the two of them unconscious.

The lights dimmed, the floors and walls returned to normal and the space was pitch black before brightening into the familiar lab.

Bree and Genevieve cheered as they hugged, while Hazel stood off to the side and smiled.

"And the girls win!" Leo announced. "Now quick request: please don't kill me. I know any one of you could squish me like a grape if you wanted to but I am a boy! I have to support my peoples!"

He was spared from an answer as Adam groaned before sliding off of Chase and standing up, as at the same time Chase grabbed his head and rolled to his feet.

"What hit me?" the younger bionic complained.

"The ceiling, followed closely by the floor," Hazel answered smugly. "By the way: we won. Just thought I'd mention that in case the fall had knocked it out of you," she snickered.

"Well there were three of you, so that makes it unfair. Besides, we didn't know Hazel can turn invisible," Adam argued.

"First off, you told us we could go at the same time," Hazel sneered. "Second, if you still don't believe that girls can beat boys, why don't we do a little one on one? Each girl will face off against you each of you, one at a time. I'll go, then Bree, then Genevieve. Just to, _make it fair_." Her sister grinned as she waited for a response.

"You're on! Thirty minutes, I fight you first, then you take Chase," agreed the older one agreed. "And remember: beware the carpet monster on your way back!"

"Adam, there is no such thi-", Hazel began, but then stopped as a smile slowly spread across her face. "I will try my best, to avoid the carpet monster," she finished instead, grinning evilly.

"Good. See you in thirty minutes," the bionic announced.

"Don't be late," Bree called, before she and Genevieve grabbed Hazel and sped upstairs for popcorn.


	4. Chapter 3

A Lab Rats Short Story

Battle of The Bionics

(This story is dedicated to/inspired by AllAmericanSlurp)

Chapter 3 (Bree, Adam and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**IMPORTANT! VOTING FOR FAVE FEMALE OC ON LAB RATS AWARD SHOW IS NOW LIVE!**

**Hey guys! Yeah, you heard right. The voting for the category Genevieve was nominated for is now open for voting!**

**Vote for me please! (For more details, read the Chasing the Cure update or my previous update on this story. Bye!)**

**Bree**

Bree and Genevieve watched as Hazel suited up, tugging on her fingerless gloves and cracking her knuckles while Adam spun around in circles to warm up.

"You ready?" called her stepbrother who'd be acting as a referee.

"Ready Freddy!" replied Adam cheerfully.

"Let's get this over with," responded Hazel.

"OK then. Remember the rules. You either knock your opponent unconscious or you manage to pin them for five seconds," Leo said as the four of them cleared a space for the fight in the backyard.

"Come on little girl!" said Adam with a grin.

Hazel scowled. "Don't call me _little girl_, moron," she snapped.

"Or what?" he teased.

"_Ou je vais te frapper sur la téle avec un grand baton!"_ said Hazel furiously.

Bree frowned and turned to Genevieve, intending to share her confusion, only to see her friend laughing. "What'd she say?" she asked curiously.

"It was French. She said, 'Or I am going to hit you on the head with a big stick,'" Genevieve explained.

"Ready! Steady! Attack!" called Leo.

Bree watched with a smile as Hazel winked at Adam before turning invisible as his heat vision cut into the spot where her friend had just been standing.

"Hard to hit what you can't see isn't it?" Bree chewed the inside of her lip, trying to pinpoint where Hazel's voice had come from.

Lasers shot from Adam's eyes and he turned in a circle, but didn't touch anything. Hazel flickered into view while Bree's older brother was facing the opposite direction.

"Behind you," the girl teased.

Adam turned but slipped and fell hard on his back, as the ground he was standing on was now encased in ice.

"Oh no. Did I forget to mention I have cyrokinesis? My bad," mocked Hazel as she froze his hands to the ground, pinning him.

"One two three four five! Winner!" proclaimed Leo.

The ice dissolved into water and Adam sat up while Hazel walked back over to her position. "You're up Chase."

Bree's younger brother walked nervously into the center of the circle and rolled his shoulders back. "Ready, set, go!"

Hazel was invisible the second the words were out of his mouth. Chase closed his eyes, hands on his temples and grinned. Extending his hands, a shout of protest suddenly came from somewhere in the air and Hazel turned visible, struggling against the grip of Chase's molecular kinesis.

Hazel shut her eyes in concentration and ice started to creep up Chase's shoes, encasing his feet. He looked down in confusion and broke his concentration. And that second was all Hazel needed as she hit the ground running, tackling Chase and pinning him face first to the ground.

"One two three four five! Winner!" called Leo.

"_Je gagne_!" smirked Hazel, rolling off of Bree's brother.

"Translation please? I'm taking Spanish," Bree said to Genevieve.

"She said, 'I win'," Genevieve explained.

"Thanks," was barely out of her mouth before Leo called, "Bree! You're up against Adam!"

"Wish me luck! Not that I need it," she said confidently.

Walking over, she jogged in place as she waited for the call.

"Fight!" was called by Leo and a blink later Adam was pinned to the ground as she sat on him in a way that cancelled out his super strength.

"One two three four five! Winner! Again!" said Leo, slightly disappointed.

"Come on Chase-y," Bree teased, confident in her abilities.

Her brother walked onto the field and Bree was about to super speed when Leo called start, but suddenly she couldn't control her legs, hands, or any part of her body as she started Irish dancing.

Override app. Of _course_.

"No fair!" Bree yelled at her brother as she pirouetted.

"It's _completely_ fair. We never said it wasn't allowed, did we?" replied Chase, cockily smirking.

Bree scowled as Chase made her lay on the ground, struggling to regain control of her body but then, "One two three four five! Winner! And it's a guy! Yeah!" whooped Leo from the sidelines.

Sighing in disappointment, Bree blurred back over to the sidelines.

"Don't beat yourself up Bree, you did fine," consoled Genevieve.

"Yeah, it's just unfair that he has that override app of his. I _completely_ forgot about it," Bree complained.

Before her friend could answer, "Last two matches! Genevieve, you're up against Adam first!"

"This'll be fast," Genevieve said confidently, blurring over to the circle.

"Ready, set, fight!"

**Adam**

Dropping into a fighting stance, Adam ignored how cool it would be to own a giant, flying, purple pig and prepared to fight Genevieve.

But… why should he fight her? Why should he do anything at all except roll around on the grass, happy? Because he was happy, he was so, so happy and peaceful.

A dazed grin slid across his face as he fell backwards while Genevieve tackled him.

The blissful feeling faded away and he sat up in confusion. "What the heck?" he demanded. "I felt like Leo whenever a girl looks at him."

**Genevieve**

"That would be my inflicting you just experienced," Genevieve explained smugly. "I believe that means I win, don't you?" Grinning, she slid off and offered him a hand up.

Shrugging, he took her hand and she tugged him up before he jogged over to where Chase was waiting.

"Oh lover boy!" called Leo teasingly. "Think you can take your girlfriend?"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response," Chase replied, heading over to face Genevieve.

The two of them got ready to fight, and Genevieve slowly exhaled. She'd have to time this right.

"Ready. Set. Fight!" Genevieve's hands formed a force field and hurled it in Chase's direction, making sure to hit slightly to the right so he could easily dodge. Not letting it disintegrate, she fired another, this one to the left. Again he dodged.

Perfect. Raising her hands, the two force fields rose up and formed into a giant, hamster-like ball encasing Chase. Decreasing the gravity, she raised the ball up twenty feet before letting it dissolve, but keeping Chase up. "Sorry Chase!" she called up, grinning wickedly before increasing his gravity and letting him smack into the ground.

Before he could sit up, she blurred over and rolled him onto his face, hands pressed into his shoulder blades to keep him there.

"One two three four five! Winner. Unfortunately." Leo announced, sounding somewhat depressed.

Sliding off of Chase, he rolled over and Genevieve grinned. "No hard feelings right?" she teased.

Instead of answering, Chase put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Breathing deeply, she inhaled his scent, practically melting into him.

"No hard feelings," he assured her after they'd broken away.

PAGE BREAK

**Bree**

"No kidding your majesty," said Adam. Bree looked up from her phone to see him getting ready to walk away from a conversation with Hazel.

Typical. Hazel was getting immense enjoyment from Adam having to call her 'your majesty' for a week and was therefore taking every possible opportunity to talk with him.

"I'm glad you agree that girls can do anything boys can do," replied Hazel. "Took you

long enough, but at least you got there eventually. Even if I did have to kick your butt multiple times to get the message through that abnormally thick skull of yours,"

she added with a wink.

"Not true! My skull is of an entirely normal thickness," said Adam stubbornly.

"Whatever you say Adam," consoled Hazel.

But as she walked away Hazel called over her shoulder, "Abnormally thick! And you can't argue with me, because to you, I am a _your majesty._ So ha!"

"Fine. I'll just go bug Leo," said Adam nonchalantly, before turning and skipping upstairs.

Shaking her head, but letting a smile creep onto her lips, Hazel walked over to Bree.

"Is this always going to be about as normal as it gets around here?" she asked.

"Probably," Bree responded. "And this is one of the _more_ normal days so to speak. So brace yourself for the Davenport's wild ride."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," responded Hazel airily.


	5. Book 3 Title Revealed! Last Update!

Book 3/Last Update!

Hello again people I don't think I've met before except in PMing! (Wow, long hello!;))

So this is soccermonkey413 again saying yes, Battle of the Bionics is finished, (why? Because I'm cruel! ;)) and also with your update on book 3 of the Subject G series, which will be titled Up in Flames. Time for the summary!

_Genevieve has spent her entire life running. From Douglas, from her past, and now from Pierce, a powerful man with dangerous ideals, and plans she can't even imagine. So far, she has barely managed to pull through with a combination of skill, guts, and sheer luck. But now, with her past coming back to haunt her, Genevieve must face the most dangerous enemy of all. Herself._

So yeah, I know it's a bit dramatic. I toyed with the title idea of Genevieve Burning for a bit, but decided this one flows better, as well as carries the same ideas.

And I give you fair warning:

Most of you will want to kill me at the end of this. I will be hiding under a rock when you get to that part of the story.

Now for the thank you's!

First and foremost! Mykindleisawesome! Normally I'd state about now how amazing she is, but at this point I think it goes without saying! ;)

Secondarily: (It _is_ a word, btw.) daphrose! The amazing! Daphrose is an incredibly sweet (and slightly creepy ;)) girl with _fantastic_ stories! I'd seriously recommend checking them out, especially her I'm A Weapon story, or Just Another Girl.

Lastaciously: (Which _should_ be a word, I might add.) AllAmericanSlurp! Yea! Oh, and for all of you who enjoyed Battle of the Bionics, you owe this girl a thank you because she's the one who gave me the idea for it! And you NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED(!) to check out her stories, Thoughts of Truth and it's "sequel" Clandestine Covers. Which she is _still_ making me wait on, by the way. *cough cough. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Update!

Recap!

Book 3, Up in Flames, out soon! You will want to kill me at the end! And a thank you to my three most faithful readers! Bye! See you later tonight or sometime tomorrow with chapter one!

-soccermonkey413


End file.
